Wedding
by kyuna minnie
Summary: pernikahan itu. Jo twins Re-publish ulang..


**Title : The Wedding (terinspirasi dari lagu Wedding Dress Taeyang Bigbang)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Maybe**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik orang tuanya dan punya Tuhan, Author cuma minjem nama mereka.**

**Warning : Typo(s), YAOI, abal-abalan, gaje, aneh, bikin bosan, dsbg.**

**Summary: Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hiks/ hey jangan menangis, sebentar lagi acara pernikahanmu akan segera dimulai. Ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu ke altar pernikahan/ Youngmin tersenyum padaku dan ku gandeng tangannya hingga di depan pintu gereja. Jo Twins***

**Selamat Membaca...**

Aku memandangi foto seorang namja bersurai coklat, memiliki mata yang sama denganku, memiliki bibir yang sama denganku,memiliki hidung yang juga sama denganku. Wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, bentuk jarinya, bentuk kakinya, semuanya sama denganku. Dia saudara kembarku, orang yang begitu mirip denganku hingga orang-orang yang melihat kami sulit untuk membedakan kami. Dia Jo Youngmin kakak kembarku dan aku Jo Kwangmin seorang adik yang hanya berbeda 6 menit dengannya. Mungkin yang bisa membedakan aku dengannya adalah sifat kami. Dia sedikit lebih tenang, pemarah, cengeng walaupun dia menangis itu karena aku. Sedangkan aku lebih suka bergerak atau bisa dibilang aku hiperaktiv. Dia juga menyukai Winnie The Pooh, terbukti semua barangnya bergambar Winnie The Pooh, sedangkan aku menyukai Pikachu, tapi sekarang aku sudah berhenti menyukai Pikachu. Kenapa, karena aku merasa aku sudah dewasa untuk menyukai hal itu.

Aku masih memandangi fotonya yang berada di atas piano milikku, aku merasa nyaman walau hanya memandangi fotonya. Youngmin, dia adalah namja yang paling aku sayangi, aku cintai dan aku rela mengorbankan apapun demi dia, termasuk kebahagiaanku.

Flashback On

"Youngmin, coba kau dengar lagu ini."ucapku kepada Youngmin yang duduk disampingku. Ku pasangkan earphone di telinganya.

"hmmm lagu My All Mariah Carey." Tanyanya ketika mendengar beberapa bait lagu yang ku perdengarkan.

"benar, bagaimana bagus kan?" tanyaku lagi padanya. Dia terdiam, mungkin sedang menghayati lagu itu.

"ya bagus, tapi aku merasa dadaku sakit ketika mendengarnya Kwangmin." aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"tanyaku pada Youngmin yang sedang melepaskan earphone yang dia kenakan tadi.

"hah tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya aku ke kamar dulu ya." Aku hanya mengangguk padanya. Kutatap dia hingga dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Flasback Off

Aku masih ingat kejadian itu, lagu Mariah Carey yang berjudul My All yang ku perdengarkan padanya, berharap membuat dia senang. Tapi ternyata lagu itu membuat dadanya sakit, dan lagu itu juga menjadi awal dari semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Ku pandangi Tuts piano yang ada di hadapanku. Ku perhatikan repertuar yang terletak di atas pianoku. Ada beberapa yang salah disini, kucoret-coret dan ku ganti beberapa nada yang salah. Kumainkan lagi lagu yang kuciptakan khusus untuk Youngmin dihari spesialnya nanti. Aku yakin dia pasti senang mendengarnya meskipun aku yang akan menangis ketika aku memainkan lagu ini. tapi bagiku asalkan dia bahagia aku juga akan bahagia.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi waktuku untuk menyelesaikan lagu ini, aku akan membuatnya sesempurna mungkin. Aku tidak akan membuat dia kecewa memiliki saudara sepertiku. Aku pastikan itu. Besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Youngmin, tapi aku masih berharap hari itu tidak pernah datang. Aku tidak mau jika mengingat besok pagi adalah awal yang benar-benar menyakitkan untukku. Finish, lagu yang sempurna untuk hari sempurna Jo Youngmin. Aku tersenyum melihat repertuar lagu itu, kuputuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi duduk di depan piano menciptakan lagu menciptakan lagu yang indah untuknya.

Keesokkan harinya.

Hari ini aku memakai jas dan celana berwarna putih, memakai sepatu berwarna putih dengan gaya yang elegan dan rapi namun tidak terlalu formal. Aku benar-benar cocok untuk jadi mempelai pria di hari pernikahan. Kulihat Youngmin juga memakai pakaian yang sama denganku, dia benar-benar tampan. Aku menyukainya, bahkan sangat menyukainya. Ku lihat dia tersenyum padaku. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini, tidak seperti hari itu.

Flashback On

Aku baru saja pulang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di Kampus, membuat berbagai laporan bersama Donghyun hyung. Aku sengaja tidak mengucapkan salam karena aku ingin membuat kejutan pada keluargaku. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap ketika aku mendengar suara appa dan eomma yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"aku yakin Youngmin pasti mau, cobalah untuk membujuknya dulu, kau kan eommanya pasti dia mau mendengarkanmu." Suara appa ketika menyebutkan nama Youngmin berhasil membuat aku menghentikan langkahku untuk mengejutkan keluargaku. Aku ingin mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"nanti aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Youngmin, aku harap dia mau menerima perjodohan dengan anak keluarga Lee. Lee Jeongmin itu kan anak yang baik, sopan juga terlihat tampan. Pasti Youngmin akan senang dengan perjodohan ini." ucap Eommaku pada Appa. Aku yang berada di dekat pintu ruang keluarga sangat shock mendengar tentang perjodohan Youngmin dan anak keluarga Lee. Lalu bagaimana denganku.

"kau benar, Youngmin pasti senang dengan perjodohan ini. Nanti Kwangmin yang akan meneruskan perusahaan yang aku rintis dari dulu. Jadi kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kwangmin, karena dia itu lelaki sejati hahaha." Tawa Appa membuatku marah. Apa maksudnya dengan menjodohkan Youngmin dengan namja yang tidak di kenalnya. Aku tidak bisa terima. Lalu apa maksudnya juga dengan menyuruhku untuk meneruskan perusahaan milik Appa. Aku kan ingin jadi dokter bukan jadi pemimpin perusahaan.

"Appa, Eomma, apa maksud kalian dengan perjodohan Youngmin." Tanyaku ketika aku memasuki ruang keluarga. Terlihat Appa dan Eomma terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Ah, Kwangmin kau mengagetkan Appa dan Eomma." Ucap Eomma memarahiku.

"Mianhae, hanya saja aku ingin tahu tentang perjodohan Youngmin dengan Lee Jeongmin." Tanyaku kesal dan segera saja aku dudukkan tubuhku di sofa yang ada di sebelah Eomma.

"kau menguping dari tadi?" tanya Appa padaku.

"ah aniyo, aku tidak menguping Appa. Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan kalian hehe." Aku memberikan alasan, ku garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"begini Kwangmin, Appa dan Eomma dulu pernah berjanji pada keluarga Lee, jika kami punya anak kami akan menjodohkan anak kami. Tapi ternyata eomma melahirkan anak kembar, tidak mungkin Appa dan Eomma menjodohkan kalian berdua dengan anak keluarga Lee. Jadi kami memutuskan bahwa anak yang lahir pertama yang akan kami jodohkan yaitu Youngmin. Eomma sudah membicarakan hal itu pada Youngmin, tapi dia belum menjawabnya." Jelas Eomma padaku. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Eomma, dadaku terasa perih, sakit yang luar biasa. Tanpa kusadari sebutir kristal meleleh membasahi pipiku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, ku buka pintu kamarku dengan perlahan. Disana, di tempat tidur terbaring seorang namja yang bagiku sangat sempurna. Titisan aprodite, cantik sungguh cantik. Ku belai rambutnya dengan perlahan, takut jika nanti dia terbangun. Tapi sayang, dia menggeliat dan kemudian membuka matanya.

"hmmmm, hey Kwangmin. kau kenapa?" tanya Youngmin sambil mengusap matanya.

"tidak apa-apa, kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu." Ujarku yang duduk disampingnya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, kau kenapa tadi membelai rambutku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba aneh begitu Kwangmin." Ucapnya membuatku salah tingkah.

"hehehe aku hanya rindu padamu, apa tidak boleh? Bukankah kita ini saudara kembar." Ucapku sambil merangkulkan tanganku ke pundaknya.

"ya! Turunkan tanganmu. Berat tahu, bukankah kita bertemu setiap hari.."Youngmin menyingkirkan tanganku dari pundaknya.

"hahaha, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, aku tidak menyangka namja manja dan cengeng sepertimu akan segera menikah." Ucapku disela tawa.

"jadi kau sudah tahu tentang perjodohan itu."tanya Youngmin padaku. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Ne, aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar Appa dan Eomma membicarakan tentang perjodohanmu, Chukkae." Aku mengajukan tanganku untuk memberikan selamat padanya.

"hey, aku belum melihat namja yang akan menikah denganku, aku juga belum menerima perjodohan itu. Jadi jangan mengucapkan selamat padaku." Youngmin meninju lenganku perlahan.

"sudahlah, ayo kita tidur. Aku lelah hari ini karena seharian aku membuat laporan penelitian bersama donghyun hyung tadi." Ajakku pada Youngmin. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama biru kesayanganku. Ku baringkan tubuhku disebelah Youngmin, Youngmin menyelimutiku sambil tersenyum padaku. Lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya disampingku.

"hmmm Besok mereka datang." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"maksudmu?" aku merasa heran dengan ucapannya.

"Lee Jeongmin dan keluarganya akan datang melamarku." Aku menoleh kearahnya, aku tidak percaya secepat itu dia akan meninggalkanku.

"jam berapa mereka akan datang." Ucapku berpura-pura tenang padahal dalam hatiku ingin menangis.

"sekitar jam 11.00, aku gugup Kwangmin, sangat gugup. Boleh aku jujur padamu." Tanyanya padaku.

"hmmm apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Kwangmin, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. hiks, aku mencintaimu Kwangmin. aku takut berpisah darimu dan menikah dengan orang lain hiks. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku hiks aku takut Kwangmin." Youngmin menangis sambil memelukku, aku mempererat pelukkanku padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Youngmin, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kita ini saudara, kita tidak mungkin bersama. Ini salah Youngmin, aku pasti bahagia jika kau bahagia, Lee Jeongmin itu namja yang baik." Ucapku menenangkan Youngmin. Malam ini aku dan Youngmin tidur berpelukan, tidak satupun dari kami yang mau melepas pelukan.

Keesokkan harinya.

Keluarga Lee datang kerumahku. Kulihat namja yang kuketahui bernama Lee Jeongmin tersenyum kearahku dan Youngmin. Tampan, dia memang namja yang tampan. Tidak salah jika keluargaku memilih dia untuk jadi pendamping Youngmin. Aku mencoba tersenyum kepada Jeongmin meskipun hatiku terasa sakit melakukan hal itu. Kuperhatikan Youngmin, dia terlihat senang dengan namja itu. Buktinya saja baru beberapa menit mereka berkenalan tapi Youngmin dan Jeongmin sudah akrab seperti sudah lama saling mengenal. Youngmin terlihat bahagia berada disamping Jeongmin. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka.

"jadi kapan mereka akan menikah?" tanya Appa pada Tuan Lee.

"sebaiknya secepatnya, bagaimana kalau minggu depan, karena sepertinya Youngmin dan Jeongmin saling menyukai." Ucap Tuan Lee, Youngmin hanya tersenyum kemudian dia menatapku. Segera aku palingkan tatapanku, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Raut mukanya berubah total, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"apa tidak terlalu cepat, mereka butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal." Ucap appa pada tuan Lee.

" ku rasa tidak, mereka bisa saling mengenal dan memahami setelah mereka menikah nanti." Jelas Tuan Lee.

"hahaha, kau benar sobat."

Aku bangkit meninggalkan acara lamaran Youngmin dan Jeongmin tanpa berpamitan pada mereka. Aku pergi kearah kolam renang yang ada di belakang rumahku. Aku menatap air kolam itu, airmataku menetes membasahi pipiku. Jika tidak mengingat ada banyak orang dirumahku aku sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kwangmin mianhae" suara seorang namja mengagetkanku.

"kau menyukainya kan, kau menyukai namja itu kan?" tanyaku kesal pada Youngmin yang sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Mianhae Kwangmin, aku hanya ingin membuat orangtua kita senang." Ucap Youngmin menangis sambil memelukku.

"Ne, aku sudah memaafkanmu Youngmin, aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia." Ucapku membelai rambut Youngmin.

Flashback Off

"Kwangmin, kau melamun saja dari tadi. Ada apa, ceritakan padaku." Ucap Youngmin menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku.

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa Youngmin. Aku baik-baik saja, hmmm bagaimana untuk hari ini apa kau bahagia."tanyaku pada Youngmin yang berada di sampingku.

"tentu saja Kwangmin, aku sangat bahagia hari ini."Youngmin tersenyum padaku

"syukurlah jika kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia melihat kau bahagia Youngmin."ucapku padanya, aku ingin pergi dari hadapannya, tapi dia menarik tanganku.

"Kwangmin tunggu, mianhae, jeongmal saranghae." Youngmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku mengerti sangat mengerti." Aku mengusap bahunya, ingin rasanya aku memeluk tubuhnya saat ini. tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hiks." Youngmin menangis. Aku terkejut mendengar isakannya.

"hey jangan menangis, sebentar lagi acara pernikahanmu akan segera dimulai. Ayo aku akan mengantarkanmu ke altar pernikahan." Ucapku menghapus airmata dipipinya. Youngmin tersenyum padaku dan ku gandeng tangannya hingga di depan pintu gereja.

Ku buka pintu gereja, Kulihat appa sudah berdiri di depan pintu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengantar Youngmin ke altar pernikahan. Aku langsung menuju ke tempat piano putih di samping altar pernikahan. Bersiap-siap memainkan lagu khusus untuk Youngmin.

Setelah Youngmin dan Jeongmin mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka tersenyum kearah tamu undangan yang ada digereja itu. Dia juga tersenyum padaku, aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya dan Aku mulai memainkan lagu yang khusus ku ciptakan untuk hari bahagia ini. Wedding Dress.

**Niga geuwa datugo**

**Ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo**

**Himdeureo neukkigo**

**Amudo moreuge mam apeugo**

**Nigageun misomyeon tto**

**Damdamhaejigo**

**Niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa**

**Arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige deolkkabwa**

**Nan sumeul jug yeo**

**Tto ipsureul kkaemureo**

**Jebal guereul tteona naege ogil**

**Baby**

**Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima**

**Cuz you should be my lady**

**Oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo**

**Noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun**

**Geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo**

**Oneuri oji ankireul**

**Geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde**

**Nega ibeun weddingdeureseu.**

**.**

**.**

**Noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun**

**Geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo**

**Oneuri oji ankireul geureoke na maeil bam**

**Gidohaenneunde**

**.**

**.**

**Budi geuwa haengbokhae**

**Neoreul ijeul su itge**

**Nae chorahaetdeon**

**Moseupdeureun da ijeojwo**

**Nega ibeun weddingdeureseu.**

Dengan segala cara, berbahagialah dengannya. Dia namja yang baik, dia akan membuatmu bahagia, jika kau tidak bahagia dengannya, datanglah mencintaimu Jo Youngmin. Semoga aku bisa menyembuhkan hatiku yang saat ini terluka. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, jadi jangan menangis lagi karena aku.

End

**RnR please...**

**Gomawo udah baca, mian jelek karena ide bikin FF nih muncul tiba-tiba, jadi langsung Author bikin. Eh jadinya malah gaje gini...**


End file.
